


Stay

by wordcraze



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordcraze/pseuds/wordcraze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loses all memory of Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zayn isn’t sure what he’s done to deserve everything he has; all the fame and success. But most of all, he’s not sure what he’s done to deserve Harry.

Harry, beautiful and kind-hearted, who gives such genuine love, it overwhelms Zayn sometimes. But it’s a kind of overwhelming feeling that he can’t get enough of, and sometimes it scares him. The best part of it all is that Harry chose _Zayn_ , and he never wavers. Temptation is everywhere, and they never run out of options, but the thing is, they don’t need options. They don’t even think about options.

Last Christmas, Harry bought Zayn a house. Actually, he bought it for the both of them; a way to sort of make that official seal on their relationship. It’s huge, gorgeous, and isolated, which is something they desperately need. They moved in immediately, and made a home of it.

And on Zayn’s birthday, Harry proposed.

Zayn often stares at the shiny band on his finger, and he likes running his thumb over the smooth metal. It’s the loveliest thing he’s ever owned, and he hates taking it off. Harry has a ring too, which was a Christmas present from Zayn (not as huge as a house, but it’s the thought that counts). They can’t get married yet, and they know they have to wait for a while. Maybe until their popularity as One Direction calms down. So they often just pretend they’re married while doing simple things like furniture shopping, or cooking each other dinner.

Everything is perfect.

Harry is curling up on the couch against Zayn’s side, running his fingers up and down his arm. Something is on TV, but they’re not paying attention, as they’re too aware of each other’s touches, warmth, and breathing. And that is more important than whatever is happening on the TV screen.

“Let’s get married now,” Harry says, and Zayn knows a part of him is joking, but he also knows that an even bigger part of him is not.

“Yeah, let’s find a drive-through chapel,” Zayn pulls Harry closer and kisses the side of his head. “We’ll get married in our jeans and t-shirts.”

Harry grunts, and nuzzles into Zayn’s neck. “Nevermind. I’m not saying my vows in jeans.”

Zayn chuckles, and he lets his fingers tangle through Harry’s curls. The truth is, he wants a big wedding. He wants friends and family there, and he wants everyone to enjoy themselves without having to hide anything. And he knows Harry wants the same thing. But for the sake of their band, they have to keep this a secret.

“I’m tired,” Harry yawns and rubs his eyes, and Zayn wastes no time in tugging him up from the couch. He wraps his arm tightly around Harry’s waist as they go up the stairs, because Harry has a habit of stumbling when he’s sleepy.

They’ve got a mattress on the floor in the middle of a huge room, and that’s the extent of their bedroom furniture since the rest has yet to be delivered. So Harry goes to their mattress, plops down into the mess of blankets and pillows, then reaches his arms out for Zayn who immediately follows. He pulls Harry into his arms, and he feels him relax, so he shuts his eyes.

“Sing to me?” Harry murmurs a moment later, causing Zayn to open one eye.

“What should I sing you?”

“Anything.”

Zayn pauses while rubbing Harry’s back, then he begins to sing, slowly and quietly.

> _And don’t go to bed yet, love, I think it’s too early, and we just need a little time to ourselves._ ”

Harry lets out a contented purr, and scoots closer. So Zayn continues:

> “ _If my wall clock tells me that it’s four in the morning, I’ll give it hell. ‘Cause I’ve been trying way too long to try and be the perfect song when our hearts are heavy burdens we shouldn’t have to bear alone._ ”
> 
> “ _So goodnight moon, and goodnight you, when you’re all that I think about. All that I dream about. How’d I ever breathe without a goodnight kiss from goodnight you, the kind of hope they all talk about. The kind of feeling we sing about. Sit in our bedroom and read aloud…_ ”

Zayn glances at Harry and sees that he’s fast asleep. He smiles, and leans in, gently pressing a kiss to his lips, and softly sings the last line, “ _Like a passage from goodnight moon._ ”

And he swears it can’t get better than this.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They thought nothing could tear them apart.

Zayn waking up first is rare, but today, he finds himself awake before Harry. They’re in LA, and they’ve got a signing to do. Their management has been toying with the idea of giving the boys a year off, but no one has come to a definite conclusion. If it were all up to Zayn, he’d gladly take that year off. He wants to go on plenty of holidays with Harry, and maybe even start planning their wedding. He’s giddy at the thought of it.

After a warm shower, he’s a bit more awake, but Harry is still fast asleep, cuddled underneath the blankets. Zayn lays down on top of him and wriggles around, shaking the bed a little.

"Baby, wake up," he nuzzles his nose into Harry’s hair. He hears a grunt, but Harry makes no move to sit up. "You gotta go look pretty for your fans."

Harry still doesn’t move.

"If you’re disgusting and unshowered, you won’t be their favorite anymore."

Harry suddenly sits up, but he groans, and flops back down on the bed. “So tired,” he grumbles. Zayn just sighs and rolls off the bed, then goes to their suitcases to pick out an outfit for Harry. He enjoys when Harry wears all black, so he pulls out a black t-shirt, and dark jeans, then folds them and sets them down on a chair. Turning his head, he sees that Harry is smiling sleepily and watching him.

"Hey, sleepy," Zayn pulls out his phone, snapping a quick picture of Harry. He’s adorable when he first wakes up. Bed head and tired eyes. It’s sweet, really.

Harry yawns widely, and attempts to sit up again. He rubs his eyes, then reaches an arm out for Zayn. “If you give me a cuddle, I’ll wake up properly.”

Zayn just smiles and makes his way back to the bed, then pulls Harry into his arms while pressing light kisses against the side of his head. “Now go get ready before Paul breaks down our door.”

Harry sighs and buries his face into Zayn’s neck, but he forces himself to pull away so he can slip out of bed, and stumble to the shower. Zayn lays back down on the bed, on Harry’s pillow so he can inhale that familiar scent while he waits. He’s incredibly lucky to have all this. To be able to work with his boyfriend, and see him everyday. To be able to fall more in love with each passing second. It’s such a blessing.

After a while, he sits up, then reluctantly removes the ring from his finger. He wishes he could wear it in public, but he’s aware that their handlers wouldn’t be too happy with it, so he’s forced to wear it another way. Harry walks back into the room, freshly showered, just as Zayn is slipping the ring on to a silver chain, and clasping it around his neck. Harry makes his way over to Zayn, and kisses his shoulder.

"It’ll be okay," Harry says quietly, and a little sadly. He’s got his cheek pressed against Zayn’s shoulder, and he stays there for a moment before pulling back. "I can wait forever, you know. I’d do that for you."

A faint smile tugs on Zayn’s lips, and he brushes his fingertips against Harry’s cheek. “I know.”

They stay that way for a while, caressing each others skin, silently promising forever, which is something they do often. There’s something intimate about not having to speak, and completely understanding someone in their silence. They stay like this until a firm knock on the door causes them to break apart.

\- - -

It’s the most difficult thing to be out in public with Harry, and not be able to hold his hand, or touch him a certain way. But Zayn manages to sneak in little things like a hand pressed to his back, or sliding an arm around his shoulders (with an attempt to make it look friendly). Harry would look at Zayn and pout, but he wouldn’t say anything.

The signing goes by slowly, or so it feels like to Zayn. There are a lot of hysterical and crying girls, and it’s quite entertaining, but all he wants to do is go back to the hotel room with Harry. Throughout the signing, they nudge their legs against each others and exchange secret smiles. It’s all they can do in the public eye, but it’s better than nothing. They know if they do too much, their management will have no choice but to separate them, like how they did with Harry and Louis (who were never even involved with each other). Harry slips his hand beneath the table, and he taps Zayn’s knee three times. _I love you_. Zayn taps Harry’s arm four times.  _I love you too_.

\- - -

Zayn is dozing off in bed with Harry cuddled up against his side. They’re completely free for the rest of the day, and being lazy is the only thing on the agenda. But someone’s phone rings, and Zayn snaps out of his light sleep, realizing that it’s his.

"You answer it," Zayn mumbles, and rolls over.

Harry nudges Zayn’s shoulder. “I don’t have to answer anything, babe. It’s just a text.”

"Then read it out loud."

Harry grabs Zayn’s phone, and opens up the message, “It’s Louis. He wants to know if we want to go out with everyone later.”

Zayn yawns, and stretches his arms over his head. “Yeah, sure. Why not.”

"I don’t want to."

"Why not?" Zayn pushes himself up in a sitting position. "We haven’t done that in a while."

Harry shrugs. “I just want to stay in with you.”

Zayn ruffles his boyfriend’s hair, “Come on. We don’t want to be  _that_  couple, do we? You know, the kind that shut themselves in and forget about their friends?”

If we stay in, I’ll suck you off,” Harry quickly adds, but Zayn just rolls his eyes.

You’ll do that anyway.”

Harry pouts, “Probably.”

Zayn sighs, then pulls him into his arms, “We’ll stay in every day this week. We’ll watch movies and order in. You won’t leave my side, I’ll even shower with you.”

A smile starts to form on Harry’s lips, which means he’s okay with this plan, and Zayn seals the deal with a kiss.

\- - -

They have to separate once they step out of the elevator, and judging by the look on Harry’s face, he’s not happy with it.

There aren’t many choices for people under 21 in LA, and there’s always the option of just heading to the nearest tattoo parlor. The mention of that causes Harry to perk up a little, and Zayn laughs.

"You ink addict."

"Excuse me, Zayn," Harry gently pinches the boy’s arm.

The majority votes to go and hang out at a tattoo parlor to perhaps get something new, and Niall just groans but decides to go along with it anyway because it’s better than just staying in. When they get there, Liam and Louis start flipping through pages of sketches, and Niall starts up a game of pool. Zayn is not sure what he wants, or if he even is going to get anything new, but tattoos are an addiction, and he knows he’s going to walk out of here with fresh ink on his skin.

He’s about to go join Liam and Louis, and flip through some choices, but he stops when he sees Harry already in the chair, speaking to the tattoo artist.

"Harry?" Zayn makes his way over. "What are you getting?"

Harry looks up and waves him away. “Get back. I’m not telling you until it’s done.”

Zayn frowns, “But I want to—”

"Nope. Back."

He sighs, and steps back, completely forgetting about getting a tattoo of his own. Zayn busies himself by starting a game of pool with Niall, but not even ten minutes in, Harry is getting up from the chair. It must have been a small piece, and Zayn is eager to see what Harry had been trying to hide from him.

"Now can I see it?"

Harry smiles, and pulls him over to a corner to isolate them from everyone, then pulls his shirt up a little to reveal a fresh tattoo on his left hip. Zayn sees his own initials:  ** _ZM_**

He’s quiet as he looks at Harry, the words lodged in his throat. So Harry speaks instead, “I’m going to love you forever. You’re permanent, just like this tattoo. It’s small, and not that fancy, but I wanted to get something that only you and I know about. And I guess the tattoo artist knows about it too, but he didn’t ask any questions, so I think it’s safe, and I can’t wait to marry you, and I’m really, really in love with you, and—”

Zayn silences him by pressing their lips together, and they move out of sight so they can wrap their arms around each others bodies, and melt into the kiss.

"I love you," Zayn whispers against his lips. "I’m so in love with you."

\- - -

It’s difficult to walk out and be greeted by the blinding camera flashes, and deafening screams. Zayn doesn’t know how word gets out this quickly, but they can’t go anywhere without people suddenly showing up. All he wants to do is reach out and take Harry’s hand, since that simple action is enough to comfort him, but he can’t, and it kills him.

Their cars are across the street, and Zayn is eager to get to them, so he and Harry can just go back to their hotel room, and cuddle beneath their blankets. He can tell Harry is eager too by the way he’s pushing past the crowd, and not bothering to stop for anyone. He breaks away from their bodyguards, and starts to dart across the street.

It happens so fast.

Zayn doesn’t have time to react as the car skids to a stop, and Harry’s body is suddenly on the ground. He stays there, frozen, the screams are getting louder, and people are crowding the street.

All he hears is:

"He’s not breathing!"

_He’s not breathing_.

\- - -

They’ve got him stabilized, but Zayn is a mess. He’s curled up in one corner of the lobby, and no matter how much he cries, he doesn’t run out of tears. He’s exhausted, and his head is pounding, but he can’t sleep. He won’t sleep.

\- - -

He’s vaguely aware of the sunlight that’s streaming through the windows, and he swears it was dark just a moment ago. Zayn still hasn’t slept, and his eyes are red, and his cheeks are tear-stained. He’s shivering, and he won’t speak to anyone, not even the boys. Louis tries to get him to go back to the hotel and sleep, but Zayn refuses and just pushes him away. He doesn’t accept any coffee or food, and all he wants to do is sit there and wait until Harry wakes up.

\- - -

Another day passes, and nothing changes.

\- - -

Zayn must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he hears is the doctor’s voice saying, “He’s awake.” This takes away all his exhaustion, and he quickly stands up. He’s making his way down the hall, and the doctor is shouting after him, “Wait! You can’t go there yet, he’s—”

But Zayn ignores him. He ignores everyone trying to call him back, because Harry is awake, and he’s not about to let his boyfriend wake up in a hospital room without him being there. He won’t ever leave him alone again.

He pushes the door open to Harry’s room, and he feels relief flood him when he sees the boy sitting up and alert.

A sob escapes Zayn’s throat, and he rushes over to the bed. “Harry!” He takes a hold of Harry’s hand, and presses a kiss to it.

But the reaction he gets is not something he expects, and he’s confused. Harry just stares at him, and quickly pulls his hand back. Then he asks a simple question that causes Zayn’s insides to turn to ice.

"Who are you?"


End file.
